This invention relates generally to apparatus capable of storing energy from the motion or impact of an adjacent movable member and causing a countermovement of the movable member as a function of the release of the stored energy. The invention more particularly pertains to a device for disposition between two adjacent hinged members and for storing energy resulting from the two hinged members being brought together and thereafter causing one of the hinged members to move away from the other as a consequence of the release of the stored energy.
In the typical residential bathroon, a lavatory assembly is provided including a toilet bowl and water storage tank. A lid and seat combination is usually provided to close over the toilet bowl and to be pivotally moved from a closed horizontal position to a generally vertical or just past vertical open position on a common pivot or hinge arrangement connected at the rear of the bowl just forward of the storage tank. It is common practice for male users of the facility to place both the lid and seat in the upright position for urination whereas such disposition is not required by female users. It is not unusual for a male user to neglect returning the seat to its horizontal disposition after use and this is an irritant to both the subsequent female user and to the fastidious homemaker.
The foregoing problem has been variously addressed in the prior art by provision of warning devices which are actuated by the manual raising of the toilet lid to its upright position. Such devices may emit an audible and/or visual warning signal which can only be interrupted by manual return of the seat to its horizontal position. The obvious purpose of such a device is to remind the male user of the facility of his negligence and, hopefully, cause him to properly position the seat whereby the signal will be interrupted. There is no question that such devices are novel and suitable for their intended purpose, however, they can also constitute an irritant to both the conscientious and negligent male user of the facility.